The Evil Little Ghost
by AngelinaGuerin
Summary: Jeremy killed Kol, and regrets it as soon as he hears the vampire screaming and seeing his betrayed eyes, and falling to the ground dead. Does Ghost Kol come out to play?


Title: The evil little ghost

Author: Angelina

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, if I did I would have killed off one of the best characters on the show, a great villain, a character that everybody loved and that they refused to give a main role to. Kol would still be a live right now if I was the owner, but since I am not the owner, he is dead and the real owners better at least put his ghost self into the show or they'll get lots of bitchy letters from fans.

Summary: Jeremy killed Kol, and regrets it as soon as he hears the vampire screaming and seeing his betrayed eyes, and falling to the ground dead. Does Ghost Kol come out to play?

Author Note: Warning I am not a Elena fan so I did some Elena bashing in this story. Wrote her out a little ooc. I believe that Elena will be evil one day, just like Katerina was and just like tatia was. Because if Elena rather destroy the whole world just so she can be human again...she has to be the most selfish bitch in the world. So if you love Elena, you may not like this story...

Part 1

As soon as Jeremy Gilbert saw his once friend go up in flames and heard the loud piercing screaming in pain from Kol Mikaelson, he hated himself. He regretted killing Kol as soon as he drove the white oak stake into his heart and saw his betrayed eyes. His face was immediately saddened and he felt a tear slip down his face. He dropped the stake, that was bloody and was just inside of Kol's body onto the floor. He spun around when he heard Elena clapping and chuckling.

Jeremy glared at his amused sister, and immediately grabbed her neck into a choke hold and shoved her against the wall, snarling into her face. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY BITCH?"He roared. She continued to chuckle and he blinked his eyes a few times in disbelief. 'Was this really his older sister that he loved so much? Or was this her monster vampire self?'Jeremy thought, angered by her amusement.

"Jer you know we had to kill Kol! I wasn't sure if we would be able to do it and I got to say that I am so proud of you. I am so happy that my plan worked!"Elena giggled, then grinned at him sweetly.

"How the hell can you be so happy and amused at a time like this? I just killed somebody! I just killed my friend. Kol and I were close all those months in Denver."Jeremy said, frowning.

Elena snorted, "Oh please Jeremy! Get real Kol Mikaelson was even more crazy then his brother Klaus! And I hate to say this Jer but Kol was 'not' your friend, never was and even if you didn't just kill him, he never would have been your real friend."She snarled, laughing once again.

Jeremy continued choking her, glaring at her, then spat, "Your right he was way more then my friend. He was my lover." He ignored his sisters gasping, and continued, "He and I were lovers the whole time he was in Denver with me. We both had feelings for each other, then Damon and you came to visit me and saw him there and confessed that he was just using me and was Klaus's brother. I then ended things because I felt betrayed and because his brother has been out to get you day one."He frowned.

"I never knew that my brother was a fag."Elena scowled.

Jeremy choked her harder, with one hand, then bitch slapped her with his free hand. He ignored her shocked face of being hit by her baby brother. "Your no sister of mine anymore, you are nothing but a vampire whore."He whispered, cruelly.

Elena growled at him, baring her vampire teeth at him.

"You may be a vampire Elena, but you are a weak baby vampire, I am a vampire hunter. I may not be an animal but I am more powerful then you."He warned. "If I were you I'd shut up before I drive a stake through your heart."

Elena pouted then and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Jer I'm your sister."She whispered.

"That hasn't worked with me for years Elena."Jeremy replied, smirking. "You are not innocent anymore. And do you really think that I'd feel guilty staking you, after killing the man I'm in love with?"He asked, glaring coldly at her. "My sister who laughed the whole time he was screaming in pain and then after when he was already dead?"He scoffed. "Lets be honest right now sister, you mean nothing to me. You aren't my sister, and haven't been since you became a vampire. Hell you have always been nothing but a bitch to me growing up. Busting my balls because I was a pot head? Like you and your friends never smoked out. I know that you all drink and party all the time. You are nothing but a fucking judgmental bitch and I can't stand you."He growled, then took a deep breath.

"I mean I had to kill somebody important to me just to get you the cure? Just to get one vampire a cure? You say that your in love with two vampires, your fucking both of them like the whore that you are, and yet as soon as you become a vampire you are disgusted and force everyone to try to help you get the fucking CURE! If you really loved Damon or Stefan as you say you do, or fuck even Caroline, then you would have stayed being a vampire eternity. Don't you dare keep on saying that you want to be a human once again because of me, because we both know that is not true."

Jeremy shook his head at her, "Why the vampire brothers waste their time on somebody that hates being a vampire, who never even wanted to be one, even while dating and loving a vampire, is beyond me. They must be as crazy as me for always helping you with your selfish ways."He glared at her, then added, "But believe me now we are done. I won't help you out anymore. I want you to pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house. Out of my sight. Move out of Mystic Falls, hell maybe even the country and never come back. Because we are no longer brother and sister. If you get your cure, stay away, because we will never be family again and you are not welcome here anymore. I take your visitation rights away."He glared at her when she screamed in pain at him taking her invite away, he then snapped her neck, lifting her up from the ground, he picked her up, storming to the front door and throwing her out of his house. He slammed his door back, then locked it.

Jeremy didn't feel guilty for kicking Elena out of his house and life. He hated her for being a monster, and not just because she was a vampire, she was just heartless, even as a human she was heartless. He had a monster inside of him now. Just as deathly as the curse of being a vampire, just instead of killing innocent people he was forced to kill vampires. The real Jeremy didn't want to kill the vampires, but the hunter Jeremy was the one in control and he forced him to kill them. He forced him to kill Kol. He knew that it was not only Elena's fault that Kol was dead, he was the one that staked his love. His hunter was angry because Kol was trying to kill him, he the real Jeremy was hurt also and felt betrayed that Kol would try to kill him, or chop off his arms. But he didn't listen to the vampire, the one that practically begged Damon and he to listen to him about Sialas. The hunter wouldn't let him stop and think up a new plan, and not kill Kol because he still had feelings for him, his feelings were lost inside of him when he was killing Kol. He had nothing but hatred for the vampire in front of him. The hunters hatred of all vampires. But as soon as Kol was screaming and dead, the real Jeremy came out to stay. It wasn't the hunter that choked Elena and said all of those hateful words to her, it was him, the real Jeremy Gilbert.

Jeremy walked back to Kol's dead vampire body, and nearly puked at the sight of him. It was basically a skeleton with ashes all around him. The only thing that the body had that anybody could tell that it was Kol if they walked in and didn't know the vampire was dead was his eyes were still in place. Jeremy was disgusted, as he sat down and started to weep with regret. He would have killed hundreds of other vampires just to take this one kill back, but it was too late. His hunter had to listen to Elena's plan. "Why didn't I listen to you Kol?"Jeremy gasped, tears slipping down his face. "I should have listened to you!"He wiped his tears away with his free hand. "I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! I couldn't control the hunter!"He whimpered, lost in his grieving. "I never stopped loving you."He whispered, "And I'll never forgive myself for killing you. You were the best thing that was in my life."He frowned, sobbing. "And now you are gone, taking from this world by my own hands."

TBC: Please review. This is probably going to be a short story. Maybe only a few chapters.


End file.
